


Pick Me Up

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Based on a Tumblr Post, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Male Friendship, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Texting, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Wordcount: 100-500, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: A young man texts his 'dad' and what happens next will SHOCK you!Oneshot/drabble





	Pick Me Up

Viktor was lounging in the living room, his partner taking a nap on their bed in the other room. All of a sudden his phone made a  _ding!_ sound and leaning over, he picked it up to read the new text:

_Yuri meow: Hey old man, could u pick me up??_

_Me: Why? What happened?_

There was a pause before the answer came. Viktor was curious, and a little concerned. 

_Yuri meow : The teacher pointed at me w/ the ruler and said 'at the end of the ruler is an idiot'_

_Yuri meow: And I asked what end_

_Yuri meow: and now I'm suspended :-/_

Viktor laughed so loudly that he snorted and almost choked. He had tears in his eyes. Was he surprised? Of course not! Eventually Yuuri came in to see what all the fuss was, but he had to text the other back before he could explain.

_Me: HAHAHAHA OMG ILY UR NOT EVEN GROUNDED_


End file.
